The Big Four Benders
by Bebuzzu
Summary: The big Four. That's their group name. They're the thieves of Ba Sing Se who somehow never got caught by the guards. They stole from everybody to feed themselves but after a fateful meeting with Avatar Aang, they will soon face the truth behind Ba Sing Se and possibly even save it? Not sure if I wanna continue this.


**HELLO DER PEOPLE! Alright so lately, I've been going on a huge new story imagination spree for a long time now and its time i vented it all onto this one story of the famous big four: Jack Frost, Hiccup, Merida and Rapunzal! (Punzie fer short)**. **So I wanted to see a big four avatar fanfic of them but i didn't find any which I was looking for sadly. SO I DECIDED TO DO IT! You may thank the people of deviantart for inspiration... INSPIRATION :D Yeah, seriously, thank those people who drew all sorts of avatar crossover big four arts. Especially temiji. SHE MAKES THE BEST AVATAR CROSSOVER WITH BIG FOUR DRAWINGS EVER! I mean it :D You should see it. Ok enough rambling, let's get on with it before my head will explode of ideas. Oh and here's a reminder: I will be very lazy for describing their clothings so look at temiji's drawing of them as benders. I'm gonna say that's what they wear. This is a bit of practice for me to write. **

**Jack Frost- Water Bender**

**Hiccup- Earth Bender (I don't care what you people say if he should be an airbender, I'm making him earth bender)**

**Merida- Fire Bender (She uses her bow and arrow instead. Just fires fire arrows)**

**Rapunzel- Air Bender (Again, i don't care if you people say if she should be the earth bender)**

**OK ONWARDS TO NARNIA! Wait, no that doesn't sound right. ONWARDS TO FANFIC!... Nope, that sounds lame compared to "onwards to Narnia"**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any bloody things, not Jack Frost, not Merida, not Hiccup and no not Punzie.**

* * *

**The Big Four Benders**

Ba Sing Se is a very old and large city to exist and well known for being unconquered for a long time. The Earth King rules the kingdom and everyone is pleased by that. It was only when the 51st Earth King died and it was upon the city's Grand Secretariat whose name was Long Feng to keep the kingdom in peace. Long Feng enforced strict laws within the city and punished anybody severely who broke any of the laws for the army would capture the criminals, meaning no escape. But they could never catch a group of 4 trouble making children. Those children constantly stole foods and sometimes money from the Middle Ring and even from the Upper Ring. They had a reputation for being pick pockets and the only group to escape the earth bender army several times. They were eventually called The Big Four.

"GET BACK HERE!" One of the guards yelled, his footsteps were followed by many others in pursuit of a fiery red haired girl running away from them, fruits held together by a red cloth. Despite her hair being tied up into a pony tail, her hair was still very messy and her blue eyes glanced around her surrounding for any other escape routes. Her eyes found one, a square pile of haystacks and hid behind it. She wore the tranditional fire nation clothes with a bow slung on her back and arrows in a brown leather quiver around her waist.

"She's should be around here! Find her!" She heard one of the guards yelled in fury and sat still as the footsteps slowly faded away.

'Thank the Avatar I'm not found.' She finally sighed exhausted after silence descended, brushed some of the hay off her hair and made her way to her hideout where the others were waiting. Their hide out was actually one of the abandoned alley ways of the Lower Ring of Ba Sing Se, hidden by bushes and the old buildings, decorated with only 5 ragged pillows, a few multicoloured long clothes over providing shelter, an empty wooden bucket and in there sat 3 other children around her age.

"Hey there, reddy. What did you get this time?" A white hair child going by the name Jack Frost asked, his crystal blue eyes stared curiously at the package she held. He wore a blue kimono-like tunic with split sides, navy blue sleeves underneath the kimono one which was decorated with violet and black triangle patterns, dark blue leggings with its light brown material torn at the bottom binded by light blue ribbons and was bare footed.

"The usual. Apple, bananas, bread and a piece of steak." Merida answered, unwrapping the cloth package and revealing its content.

"That alot! How did you even steal them?" A boy with brown hair, Hiccup said, surprised at the large quantities of the food. He was the only one out of the group from Ba Sing Se and wore a dark green robe like jacket with straight yellow linings, a light green shirt with matching dark green skirt hiding the top half of his grey pants, an orange sash on his waist and wore black shoes.

"Did the guards find you by any chance?" Rapunzel or for short Punzie asked worriedly, her long golden hair fell down again and she quickly bundles them back to her arms. She wore a yellow loose, orange shawls over long-sleeved yellow shirt-like robes that extended to her knee, cut at the crotch leaving it draping only over the outside of the legs, an orange belt-like wrap around their waist and long red boots that reach the knees are pulled over. She basically looked like an air nomad.

"Well, duh they found me. They're everywhere you know. Some of them are even at the Lower Ring." Merida sighed, picking up an apple and played around with it.

"Lower Ring? Why would they even be here? They got nothing here to find." Jack scoffed, finishing a piece of bread.

"They're being cautious. We can be anywhere even at the Lower Ring. Ok, I'll go deliver these with Punzie." Hiccup said, gathering some of the fruits with Punzie and left. Nobody except the Lower Ring knew what was the Big Four's intention for stealing. They fed those who needed food, they stole whatever was needed desperately and in exchange, the Lower Ring would keep quiet about them. Within the army, only Jack and Merida were well known, Hiccup and Punzie rarely went out to steal food so they could slip in and out without raising a commotion.

"You know, the army is really serious about us. The patrols in the Upper Ring is more powerful and Middle Ring has more guards. I'm not sure if we can keep this up anymore." Merida sighed, finishing her apple to its core. Time passed as the two waited for the others to return from their delivery. Both children eventually returned to their hideouts, exhausted from all of the delivery.

"You know, I heard that the day is coming up." Punzie noted, running her fingers through her blonde locks.

"That day? You mean the Anti-avatar day?" Jack asked, lying down on his hands and a pillow.

"Yeah, it's in 3 days time." Hiccup said, biting his nail nervously.

"All ya gotta hope is that the avatar won't come on that day." Merida stated simply, playing with the string of her bow.

"Don't jinx it, reddy." The white haired child teased.

"Hey, I don't jinx stuff!" retorted Merida, her hands were now on her hips.

"Sure you don't. Sure you don't." Jack laughed. This wasn't gonna be pretty.


End file.
